


Dinner in Paradise

by shuns



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben sit this one out, Borrowed Pathos, Burping, Comment section has become sentient, Dinner party tropes, Down with Princess Elsa, F/M, Fluff made with glitter, Free-to-Fall Free-for-All, I used to ship this casually now I'm writing a fic, Its uselessenglishmajor's fault, KOR are kind of a big deal, Selena/Malaak/Alec ... if you know what I mean, Sith Lords need a tag, Sith Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuns/pseuds/shuns
Summary: Inspired by the Free to Fall Free-for-all.  A fluff filled confectionery set at a dinner party with Rey, Maz, Selena, Malaak and Alec (of course).  No Elsa or Ben! This only exists for three reasons: 1) More time with Selena our Everywoman. 2) Allow two original characters to have a burping contest.  3) Star Wars Sonnet!





	Dinner in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uselessenglishmajor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessenglishmajor/gifts), [HeartSandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartSandwich/gifts).



> Somewhere in the pain train that has been the last seven chapters of Free To Fall, I lost my mind. I just needed a happy space where all the original characters except Princess Elsa (gross!) could exist together. Considering the Knights of Ren as a band of brothers, I just couldn’t get the idea out of my head of a KOR burping contest. But where and why? Well 4,000 words later you have this little confection.  
> A note about time, this occurs after the Gala but before Alec's Disastrous Declaration, the Drinking Scene and Leia's arrival. I changed what I think was two days in Free to Fall time to a few days for an extra night, because Poetic License! (I am obligated to produce my creds when I use it, so here’s my poetic license # PDL 867-5309).  
> Thank you uselessenglishmajor for creating this world and being so responsive to your fans. See you all in the comment section.

Rey's eyes stung, a sure sign tears were on their way.  


  
"...I said, come have dinner with my family tonight. It'll be a dinner party. Max and I will provide the dinner and you can be the party. So NO MORE tears. Max and the boys want to meet you because they say all I ever do is talk about Lady Rey this and Lady Rey that... Hold still or I'll stick you with a pin."  
  
Rey looked in the mirror, the dark grey pants and a softer grey robe were a welcome change from 'courtly dresses' as Selena called them. She could see the dark circles under her eyes and creases in her brow. They had not been there last week. Since the Gala things had been...complicated. If her life was a story, there would have been so many chapters, probably about seven, on the last few days alone. No corner was free from strife. Her longing for Ben was painful, Alec dogged her steps, Malaak was on edge, even Maz seemed off. As a Jedi, shouldn't she be full of harmony and peace? So much was wrong, was there any way to make it right? She needed space to think, to breathe. Surely a night away would help. A thought bubbled out of her mouth before she could catch it. "Can I bring people? Maz? And maybe Malaak?"  
  
"Only if they don't drink firewhiskey. My apartment is much too high. How would we get them down?" She thought for a moment, "And NO Emperor either. I won't feed someone who marries a woman he doesn't love instead of the one he does. Even if peace in the galaxy is at stake. Babies never solve problems. They only cast a harsher light on whatever problems were there in the first place. Besides their children will be UGLY."  
  
Rey smiled, "You don't need to be mad at Ben for me. Though I think the real reason you are mad is because he ripped his cape. You told me he apologized."  
  
Selena huffed, "But was he REALLY sorry?"  
  
"Probably not." Rey grabbed her hand and squeezed. It was good to have a friend.  
  
"So, there you are, he stays home and we eat cookies. It is just punishment." She and Rey shared a smile.  
Details were discussed and agreed on. As Rey walked to her audience with Ben she had a lightness in her step and hummed a tune. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this way. But there was no time to enjoy it. Too much to do before tonight.  


  
____________________  


  
"My Lady you expose your person to too many dangers. I cannot allow it." Malaak said with a shake of his head.  
  
"Malaak, even the Emperor says I am not longer a prisoner. But you would hold me here?"  
  
"Here you are safe, because of the strong walls and I watch over you," He said with some pride.  
  
Dear Gods but the man was stubborn as a rock. Maybe that was his perfect match, a woman made of stone. Or maybe being stubborn, thick headed nerf herders was what brought the Knights of Ren together so many years ago, like a society of nerf herders, dead nerf herders if she had her way. She drew in a breath, CALM, PEACE, Move Forward. What would move a mountain like Malaak? He seemed to be the simplest of the Knights, but he was the most loyal. She considered him. He wanted to be where they were. No, he wanted to be included. Of course, just as Rey was overwhelmed when Selena had thought to invite her, Malaak might feel the same way.  
  
"You know that the invitation includes you as well. I don't need a guard, but if you want to come as my friend, you are invited."  
  
"I –am-am invited?" He paused, "As your friend?"  
  
"Of course, you are as long as you don't drink any firewhiskey."  
  
Malaak looked at Rey with a solemn face, "Never ever again."  
  


  
__________________________  


  
"So will you come with me to dinner Maz?"  
  
"My dear, never pass up a home cooked meal with good company. I love Selena and it will be fun. What she told me of her boys and husband makes me want to know them." She paused and lowered her voice, "How are we going to break out?"  
  
"Well I am 'free' to leave, but you...."  
  
"We need to be crafty, but you are guileless and I am too old to deal with this. Why don't you ask Golden Eyes for help?"  
  
Rey chewed her bottom lip, "You mean Alec?"  
  
"The very same. I am sure he has found many ways in and out of the Palace." Maz waggled her eyebrows."  
  
"Do you think so?"  
  
"Lust has broken down more doors than axes, Rey."  
  


  
____________________________  


  
Rey walked into the training room and almost walked back out again. Alec had removed his shirt in the midst of what appeared to be a vigorous training session. She took him in, it wasn't just his eyes that was made of gold. His entire chest and Rey imagined probably the rest of him was also golden. He was covered with a fine sheen of sweat, like the glazing on one of the breakfast pastries she ate. If she licked him what would he taste like? Would he be sweet? Salty? Maybe a little of both? How could a man be so beautiful? He was made for sin. As her thoughts whirred, Alec snapped off his saber and gave her a half smile. "My Lady have you come to train? I am always looking for a willing partner."  
  
Rey swallowed, her mouth was dry for no reason she could name. "No, I come seeking a favor that must remain between us."  
  
"A favor from me? I am flattered. " He paused and moved towards her, stopping just two steps away. When he spoke again his voice was low and hoarse, "What is my Lady's desire?"  
  
"CanyoutellmehowtogetoutofthePalaceundetected?" Rey blurted her cheeks coloring. Her hands were tight fists at her side.  
  
"Undetected?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And why would you want to leave the Palace undetected?" He circled her as he asked his question. With him behind her, it gave her a moment to think, unfortunately the thought was 'Why can't I think of anything to say'. In a small voice she finally croaked out "Dinner?"  
  
He had returned to face her and was standing very close. His eyes actually glittered then his smiled, "Are you asking me to dinner?"  
  
"Well...not you...alone." His face fell. Rey plunged in "I have been invited to a dinner at a friend's house and I want to go and bring Maz as well."  
  
"I see, but she is still a prisoner."  
  
"Yes."  
  
He regarded her for a moment. His eyes still glowed as a smile broke across his face. For a moment Rey thought of daybreak on Jakku. It was the only part of the day, she had liked on Jakku, so full of promise. "I can spirit her out for the evening, but will you pay my price?"  
  
Rey closed her eyes she couldn't hold his gaze, "What is your price, Alec?"  
  
"A favor from you, in return."  
  
Her eyes popped open, "Name it."  
  
"Hmm.... Oh no, I do not yet know what it will be. It will be a favor I can call on in the future."  
  
Rey swallowed, "I do not like this deal."  
  
"It is the only one you get, my Lady."  
  
She breathed in then out. She extended her hand, " You have your deal, I will owe you a favor. I hope I won't regret it." Alec took her extended hand. He held it a moment before bowing at the waist and kissing the back of her hand. He never broke eye contact with her.  
  


  
______________________________  


  
Now when she looked in the mirror, she recognized herself. The new robes were grey, but they moved with her not against her. Her boots were scuffed but they were hers. Her hair was in three buns. She hooked the light saber at her side. Its weight was reassuring. She threw the cloak over her shoulders. She walked out into the hall and then to the courtyard. She met Malaak who also had on a black cloak. "My Lady, I say again that this is a bad idea."  
  
"Dinner?"  
  
"Yes, it will end in tears."  
  
Rey looked at the setting sun then back at Malaak, "No, I think it will actually end in dessert. Selena told me she was baking cookies."  
  
"Cookies? I like cookies."  
  
"Everyone likes cookies Malaak."  
  
Avatars of the Dark Side liked cookies, she was going to have to remember that.  
  


  
_____________________  


  
There had been a tense moment between Malaak and Alec when Rey and Malaak first arrived. Why were all of the Knights of Ren so dramatic? It must be exhausting. Malaak turned to leave, but Maz said loudly, "Don't go anywhere you lumbering bantha. Just like my twenty-second husband, always stomping around complaining." She jumped off the couch and walked over to him as she reached for his hand, "But he had a beautiful voice and you do too. Stay and we shall sing after dinner. Max has an udula." Malaak smiled. It seemed that compliments where his weakness.  
  
Rey and Malaak were introduced to Max who was as tall as Selena with a round belly, a full brown beard and brown eyes that twinkled when he smiled. The boys Rohak and Umir were 8 and 5 peeked from behind their father.  
  
"I've never seen a Jedi before, " said Rohak as his eyes went wide.  
  
"Well I have never seen a Rohak before," said Rey, "So we both get to see something new."  
  
As Selena and Max set the table, the boys dragged Rey into the living space. Their arrival had interrupted Maz's story about her pirate castle on Takodana. Rohak announced that he was going to be a pirate when he grew up. He ran out of the room then back in brandishing Selena's measuring stick as a sword chasing after Umir. Malaak caught Umir and hoisted him to his shoulders, "You may be a pirate, Rohak, but Umir and I are Knights who fight the pirates." Maz joined in as the Pirate Queen pretending to shoot them with blasters and covering Rohak's back. Alec sighed, "I guess I'll support my brother Knights." Rey was enjoying the spectacle until Maz called to her, "Rey, come join the pirates and help us stop those pesky knights."  
  
"No, join the Knights and vanquish the pirates," roared Malaak.  
  
"Can't I just be a Jedi?"  
  
Alec smiled, "So you will just stand there wringing your hands, feeling your feelings?"  
  
Rey smiled, "Maybe, or I might just lift rocks at you." She threw a cushion at his head then turned on Malaak, Maz and the boys.  
  
When Selena walked into the living room, she silently thanked the Maker that she had put the breakables away this afternoon. Her very best cushions, which she only put out for visitors, were floating through the air walloping a large man with blue tattoos, while Umir sat on his shoulder yelling battle cries. A golden man crouched on the floor with Maz astride his back and Rohak poked him with her measuring stick. The smile on Rey's face stopped her. This was the happiest she had ever seen her friend. She almost hated to end it, but dinner would get cold.  
  
"What is going on in here..." Selena put her hands on her hips and glared at the company with the barest hint of a smiled playing at the corners of her mouth.  
"Mommy, we were playing pirates and Knights of Ren and we were winning," crowed Umir.  
"Were not," said Rohak, "Right Maz?"  
  
Maz jumped off of Alec's back. "Of course, we were, the Light always wins, but I'm starving. Let's eat."  


  
__________________________  


  
The food had been Rey's favorite part of the night. Never had she been so full or eaten something that was made with so much love. Things started to fall apart when Umir burped. Then Rohak burped out his name. Selena's face contorted with horror, she could not believe this was happening. She had given them both a special manners-bribery cookies before the guests arrive, so just this kind of thing would not happen. Then Malaak burped out 'Hello, are you.' It escalated quickly into a burping contest that ended only when Alec Force burped, rattling the windows and causing the cups to fall on the floor. Rey shot him a glare. "We were invited as long as we didn't destroy our hosts' home. Selena that was a wonderful meal. Thank you so much." Rey felt some of Selena's embarrassment recede, but Umir and Rohak were going to be in so much trouble later.  
  
Malaak let loose one more small burp. Rey glared. "My apologies, I must also add my thanks. The cookies with the chips of deliciousness will linger in my memory for many years to come." Malaak bowed his head towards Selena.  
  
Max grinned at her, "That's why I married her."  
  
Selena shot him a look, "It was not that reason. You couldn't keep the buttons on your pants." Selena realized what she had said and turned bright red.  
  
Alec turned to Max," Oh, this is a story I must hear."  
  
Max reached for Selena's hand again smiling softly, "Selena had a stall in the market where she would mend clothing. For four days running I went to her to sew a button that kept coming loose at my waist. Of course, it kept coming loose because I was cutting the threads." He kissed her hand.  
  
"Yes, and you still owe me 5 credits for that button."  
  
"I owe all my happiness to that button." Selena, Rey and Maz cooed. Alec winced. Malaak and the boys groaned and rolled their eyes.  


  
________________________  


  
Malaak and Alec helped Selena clear the table and wash the dishes. While Rey, Maz and the boys joined Max in the living room. He had a 10 stringed instrument that he called a udula. Max strummed it quietly as Maz started to tell the boys another story about her adventures. At some point Alec, Malaak then Selena returned from the kitchen joining them. Alec asked if he could play.  
  
The boys yawned. Selena moved toward them. Umir ran to Malaak climbing into his lap and Rohak grabbed Maz's hand. "Can we stay up with you> We want to hear more stories" pleaded Rohak.  
  
Alec cleared his throat, "Boys, I will make a bargain with you. One more story or song then to bed with you. Deal?" The boys nodded. "What would you like, story or song?"  
  
They argued, but settled on a story. Umir turned towards Rey, "Will you tell us a story Rey?"  
  
"Yes." said Rohak, "Tell us about the Starkiller."  
  
Rey's eyes went wide and she paused. "That’s a hard story to tell. Could I tell you about how I met my first friend and escaped from Jakku on the Millenium Falcon and met Han Solo the smuggler in a ship full of rathtars?"  
  
"Was there fighting?"  
  
"Oh yes, the Falcon may not look it, but it is very fast and agile."  
  
"And break downs," added Alec.  
  
Rey glared at him not sure if he was referring to the ship or her, "That too, but that's part of the adventure," said Rey as she settled into the couch and drew Rohak into her lap. "Not too long ago on a planet far, far away, I was walking along and I heard a droid beeping furiously in astromech...."  


  
______________________

"…. And Maz's castle had the greatest treasure of all. My light saber."  
  
"Wow. Will you turn it on?"  
  
Rey smiled, "Maybe next time. But now I think it is time for bed."  
  
Umir and Rohak groaned. Umir went limp like he no longer had any bones. It was his best defense against bedtime.  
  
Malaak looked over at Rey, "You are the Jedi here, use a mind trick."  
  
"I will not use the Force to make children go to sleep. Even though it is past their bedtime. But what if we sing one last song to help you sleep?"  
  
The boys nodded. Rey looked at Alec, "Will you play?"  
  
He nodded, "Only if you sing."  
  
Rey shook her head, there hadn't been much singing on Jakku. " I only know 3 songs. One of them is a drinking song and it's in Skrywook. The second is about '10 Banthas in the field'."  
  
"Everyone knows that song. We want something new," said Rohak.  
  
"I will sing a song." said Malaak.  
  
Both Rey and Alec blurted out 'No' at the same time. While Maz may have thought he had a beautiful voice. He did in fact sound like a tooka being beaten by sonic clubs. Rey was caught by the thought for a moment. Maz was wrong about quite a few things. She might have to reconsider taking her advice in the future.  
  
"Rey please as a favor to us all...," pleaded Alec.  
  
"Is this how you would use your favor?" She smiled hoping he would let her win.  
He frowned, then shrugged, "FIne, for my ears sake."  
  
Rey sighed. "The only other song I know I learned not too long ago after I had left Crait with my friends." Alec and Malaak tensed. Maz watched Rey and pursed her lips. "We were on the Falcon and I just found Han's secret stash of some rare Alderaanian liquor. Lei-The General had given us permission to open the bottles up. That night we told stories and sang songs together. The General and C3PO told us the story of the first and second assault on the Death Star. But what I remember most was when she sang 'My Boots Will Bring Me Home'. Do you know the song Alec?"  
  
He looked at her for a long moment, then he nodded and strummed that udula with the first notes.  
  
"Yes, that's right." Rey reached into her memory to pull out the words. She could do this. It was just air in and out of her lungs. She did it all the time when she breathed or spoke. Singing was no different. She started low, but found herself after the first line.  


When I left you today,  
I had no words to say  
How empty I was inside.  
Those feelings I did hide,  
Behind my mask  
Behind my task.  
But know this for sure  
My love will endure  
And my boots will bring me home  
No matter how far I roam.  
My boots will bring me back to you  
Because it is all that they know how to do.

Though I will journey to galaxies far, far away  
I wish that I could stay  
Here with you in the night  
Holding you so tight.  
I fight a war for peace  
It is almost within our reach  
Know that if I die  
I would not want you to cry.  
For my boots will bring me home,  
No matter where I roam.  
And even if I meet my end  
I will find you so we can begin again.  
  
When the song ended on her lips, she opened her eyes. The boys were asleep. Alec had not fought fair, he had used a gentle push of the Force to send them to their rest. Selena and Max rose to take them to bed. When they returned the company made their goodbyes and they moved out into the night.  
  


  
__________________________  


  
As they climbed back over the Palace Wall, Malaak complained about carrying Maz on his back. She teased him and told him to stop whining he could stand to lose a few pounds anyway. Then Maz leaned down and kissed him on top of his head. "Don't worry most women like a big guy. It makes them feel protected. I think she will love you no matter what, even though you are a lumbering bantha. Trust me, I know all about these things. And if she doesn't, you can be my 173rd husband." She sighed, "I would make you my special cabbage salad for vigor. If only I was 300 years younger..."  
  
"You would still be too old for me, Pirate."  
  
"Ha, that's what you think. I am very supple for my age."  
  
"Gah, my ears are bleeding I can never unhear that."  
  
Malaak and Maz sprang down from the top of the wall, their banter lost in the night. Rey wondered who Maz was referring too. She was about to spring down as well, when Alec touched her wrist. She turned to him.  
  
"Yes Alec?"  
  
"You sang beautifully this evening, my Lady."  
  
"Ha, the Dark Side lies."  
  
"And the Light Side so often disappoints. But the song you chose was dangerous."  
  
"A dangerous song. How absurd."  
  
"The Emperor banned that song as one of his first acts. I gather because your 'General' sang it to him as a child. He exiled the writer to the Outer Rim."  
  
"Over a song. " she scoffed, "That seems excessive."  
  
"Yes excessive, but smart. Words have power. They are the seeds of knowledge. The tree blossoms into passion, which fruits into hope. My Lady, as a Jedi you understand how hope can change the course of a battle or even a life."  
  
Indeed she did, but still her mind reeled. Banning a song seemed so petty, so little, so mean. Could Ben really be that man? More importantly why was Alec telling her this?  
Alec watched her for a long time. She thought maybe this was all he had to say so she turned and took a step towards the edge. His arm shot out, grabbing her elbow, stopping her.  
  
"Rey, please, stay a moment." She turned back, his eyes were golden, molten even. Her eyes burned as she held his gaze. He closed the distance between them. He was so near. She could feel waves of dark energy rippling off of him. "If you stay a moment, I have some words for you."  
  
"Words for me? You have already said so much." she barely whispered the words. The air had thickened with the gathering Force around him.  
  
”Have I? It’s not nearly enough.” He closed his eyes. She didn't realize until that moment how devastating his gaze was. It had hurt to look at him, but the absence of his eyes on her left her cold and shuddering. Without opening his eyes, he offered his words to her.  
  


"Shall I compare thee to a desert night?  
Thou art more quiet, deadly and cool.  
Winds shape dunes bathed in moonlight,  
Harsh, it breaks not the flower of Jakku.  
She though distant from the eye of heaven, shines,  
She is a beacon of Passion never dimmed;  
A tower of Strength where the Light reclines,  
Her Power courses, surging forth, untrimmed;  
Her head, unbowed, never hung low in defeat,  
She is the Breaker of Chains for worlds still bound.  
In her eyes, her body, Victory's champion meet.  
As dawn comes to the desert, Light rebounds,  
The Dark retreats but will begin anew, see,  
She has set herself, the Force and me, free.  


  
"Alec, that is beautiful."  
  
He opened his eyes. She was burning again.  
  
"It’s the space between us that define who we are. Words both said and unsaid have meaning. The air that separates the notes is still part of the song." He caressed her upper arm. His other arm slid down her arm to entwine his fingers with hers. "I would hold nothing back from you. Do you think he will do the same? He makes an enemy of a song." Looking at their hands for a moment he let go of her fingers to reach for her chin. He held it lightly in his fingers.  
  
"We could make such beautiful music together." He leaned in a pressed his lips to hers. She had expected it, but she wasn't sure she accepted it. Before she could make up her mind, he had jumped from the top of the wall and was lost to the gathering dark.  


  
_________________________

  
Later as she tossed and turned in bed she was certain of one thing. He did not have singing in mind when he mentioned music.


End file.
